


A girl, two Winchesters and a trip to Santa Monica

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, let 'em enjoy the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A girl, two Winchesters and a trip to Santa Monica

*thud*   
Both Winchester boys look up, grinning and getting up when they see you.  
“Y/N, how was the hunt?” Sam takes you in his arms and kisses the top of your head. Dean looks at you and takes your face between his hands as inspects any potential injury, making you smile as he does so.  
“I missed you too Dean.” He smiles and hugs you tight.  
“Missed you kid.” You close your eyes and breath in his scent. Sam gives you a beer and you plop down on the bench next to the eldest brother.  
“’T was a couple of ghouls, called a couple of hunters who were near my location and hop I’m back bitches.”   
“Well, we’re glad you’re good.”  
“Yup, I’m gonna take a hot shower to wash the grime away and then, I hope Dean Winchester that you are either doing the Winchester surprise or make me a juicy burger because I am starving and I need your cooking skills.”  
“Okay sweetheart, go relax a bit, when you’re back, you’ll have some food on the table waiting for you.” You kiss his cheek and rush to your room, missing the blush on his cheeks and ears. Sam chuckles.

“Dude.”  
“Shut up Sam.” About 30 minutes later, you’re back in the kitchen, freshly showered and starving.  
“Oh my god Dean, that smells so gooood.” He chuckles and turns around.  
“Take a sit sweetheart and drink some beer for me huh?” You nod and take a sip of his bottle. A couple of minutes later, he places a plate with a burger and some fries along with some pieces of bacon. You lick your lips and dig into it, moaning sinfully as you chew.  
“Damn girl, get a room.” Sam chuckles and you blush before looking at Dean who’s shifting and clearing his throat, he actually looks a little bit flushed. He takes a sit next to you and dives into his own burger, also moaning. Sam chuckles at the two of you as you both look up.  
“What?” You both say in unison, your mouths full, the youngest brother laughs and shakes his head.

“Nothing, you know what? Imma hit the hay, see you tomorrow.” You nod.  
“See ya tomorrow Sammy.” You smile at him and finish your plate as he heads to his room. Some time later, as you wash the dishes, Dean gets up and wraps his arms around your waist.  
“I’m glad you okay sweetheart.” He kisses your cheek before helping you as he dries the dishes. A couple of beers later and you’re both ready to go to bed, Dean stops at his door and smiles down at you.  
“Good night sweetheart.” You kiss his cheek.  
“Night Dean.” With that, you head to your room for a full night of sleep. The next day, you wake up at 5 to search for any possible cases in the area but smile when you don’t find any. It’s been a long time since you’ve thought about taking the boys in some well-deserved vacations. You then get up and head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; pancakes, waffles, fruits for Sam, bacon and eggs along with some coffee. After all that, as you head to Dean’s room, you catch Sam.

“Hey Sammy, I searched for any cases around here and there’s nothing so we’ve free days.” He grins.  
“Awesome, cool, I’m gonna go for a run. See you later short stack.”   
“See you later!” You know the eldest Winchester is still asleep so you carefully open the door before walking to his bed, the light coming from the corridor by the door you didn’t click shut behind reveals his soft features as he snores softly. You climb on the bed and lay next to him, just observing him sleep. You know he’s now awake when his eyes flutter slowly open and his breathing quickens. He smiles and takes in a deep breath.   
“Hey.” You breath out.  
“Hey, you okay?” He groans and stretches before sitting up.  
“Of course I am. I searched for possible cases around here and guess what?” He hums.  
“We are free, no case.” He smiles at your excited frame.   
“Awesome!”  
“Alright then, I want you in the kitchen in 5. Breakfast is on the table and still warm.” You kiss his cheek and get up before heading to the kitchen where Sam already is. Once the boys are sitting around the table in the kitchen, you grab your plate and plop down in front of them.

“Boys.”   
“What? What’s up?”   
“Since there is no case around and I know that we are not going to do anything besides clean our guns and sleep, we are going on vacations. And I don’t any bitching around because I’m going to bring you to the beach because you cannot not swim in the ocean alright?”  
“Y/N.” You look at Sam.  
“Yeah?”  
“I could kiss you right now.” You chuckle.  
“Shut up and eat Sasquatch.”  
“You- you would bring us to the- really?”  
“Yes really Dean, after everything you’ve all been through, you at least deserve this if not everything.” He blushes lightly and finishes his plate as you get up.  
“Alright boys, I’m gonna pack my bag. You should take shorts, t-shirts, sunglasses and I don’t know, clothes for hot weather okay?” They look at each other then at you and nod. Once your bag is packed, you head back to the war map and Dean gets up.  
“You packed too?” He nods and his breath hitches as you approach him slowly.  
“We’re gonna stay a week there and you’re just going to enjoy yourself, no monster, no nothing okay?” Every word that could’ve come from his mouth fly out of the window as you slide your palms from his shoulders to his chest then down his back before resting just above the curve of his ass. He looks down at you, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish as a blush creeps up his cheeks, neck and the tip of his ears.

“Y/N what are you do-“ He shudders as you slide your left hand in his back pocket.  
“You heard me Dean?”  
“I huh- um I- y-yeah?”  
“No monster, just fun and relaxing okay?” He doesn’t trust his own words anymore so he just hums and closes his eyes.  
“Good.” You kiss his left stubble-covered cheek and slide off your hand of his back pocket as you hear Sam clear his throat.  
“Ahem.” You smile and click your tongue as you twirl the keys of Baby. Leaving a Dean Winchester flushed and flustered behind.  
“Dude, she took the keys of Baby.”  
“Yes, she did.” He swallows hard.  
“She- wow.” Sam laughs and shakes his head before walking to the garage. Once he’s back to Earth and shook out of his trance, Dean clears his throat and join you and his brother to Baby. You’re sitting on the hood as Sam puts his duffel in the trunk.  
“And there is he, ready Winchester?”   
“Huh huh.” He clears his throat and Sam looks between the two of you before sighing and getting in the backseat. As you open the driver’s door, he walks to you.  
“Huh huh, I don’t think so sweetheart.” He smirks but you wipe it off as you look at him dead in the eye.

“Like hell you’re not letting me drive. I know you are the great Dean Winchester the macho man who doesn’t let anyone drive his car but guess what. I know you since we’re both 20 so you are going to walk around the car, sit your ass to ride shotgun, shut up and let me drive that masterpiece, understood?” He grumbles and does as you asked -well more ordered- and slams the door shut behind him.  
“Hey mister grumpy, I know I’m short so I’ll have to be closer to the wheel. If you want to lay back, you can put either your feet or your head in my lap.” He doesn’t reply so you shrug and start the car before pulling her on the road. A couple of hours later, as you hum softly at the classic rock blasting through the speakers, Dean shifts and you turn briefly to look at him.  
“You good?” He scratches the back of his head.  
“Hi huh, sorry for earlier, was kind of a dick.” You chuckle softly.  
“No worry, you know that I know you like the back of my hand so it’s okay.” He smiles.  
“Then, if you’re not mad at me, your offer still stands? Kinda blocked here.”   
“Of course, c’mere.” You pat your laps and he lays his head on you and looks up, a smile on his face as watches you drive. You’re so beautiful and look all kinds of sexy as you drive his Baby… He sighs and closes his eyes as your right hand finds its way through his soft locks.

“Imma stop at a gas station soon, make a refill and get some snacks.” He nods and your palm slides to his right cheek as you keep driving. A little while later, Dean gets out of the car as long as you and his brother.   
“Gotta buy snacks, want something?”   
“Jerky, candies, whatever but something good oh and chocolate please!” Sam chuckles and heads inside as his older brother leans on the trunk as you fill her tank.  
“You know, y’look hot driving Baby.” You chuckle but blush.  
“Shut up dude.”  
“No I’m serious, from now on, I’ll let you drive Baby as many times as you want.” You shake your head and finish to fill the tank. As you head inside to pay, a guy approaches him and whistles.  
“Wow, nice ride you’ve got here.” He smiles.  
“Wait till you see the driver” He thinks as he pats the hood.  
“She’s my Baby, ’67 chevy impala.”   
“Well, she’s beautiful. Anyways, gotta go, have a good day.” He nods and the guy goes back into his car just as you come back with Sam.  
“Okay boys, imma park the car there so we can eat a bit before hitting the road again.” They nod and you all get back inside.

A few hours and a bitching Dean later, you finally sigh as you’re near your destination. [Yes we skipped the whole drive cause 22 hours is long]  
“Santa Monica?”  
“Yup. I’ve been there for 4-5 years in my childhood, gotta say you’re gonna like it.”  
“You’ve... been- you lived in Santa Monica when you were a child?” Sam asks and looks at you in disbelief.  
“Well yeah, was born in LA.” They nod.  
“So, hum what do you wanna do first? We go to the motel and rest or we eat something and go to the beach?”  
“I’d love to go to the beach but I think we should rest a bit, eat something.”  
“Yeah you are right Sammy.” As the tallest brother takes the bags inside, Dean smirks at you.  
“So… California girl huh?” You chuckle.  
“Indeed, so now Kansas boy, you’d better take a nap and eat something before I drag your and your bother’s ass with me, we have to go shopping.”  
“Yes ma’am, what are you gonna do?”  
“I think imma hang out a bit, walk on the beach y’know? Call me when you’re awake or park the car near the beach, I’ll join you.”   
“‘Kay, see you in a bit sweetheart.” He kisses the top of your head before heading inside the motel room while you walk down the street to reach the beach. About an hour, some sunbathing and some walking in the water later, your phone buzzes and Dean’s name is on your screen.

“Good sleep?”  
“Yup, we’re heading down the street, meet us in 5?”   
“Yep, see you.” He hangs up and you join the boys at the car. When you stay in front of Baby outside, Sam understands that you wanna take the wheel and laughs.  
“What?”  
“Dude, you gotta scoot over, imma go to the back.” Dean sighs and slides on the other side of the bench seat, rolling his eyes when you smile before opening the door.  
“Thank you sir.” You grin as he grumbles.  
“So, short stack, where do you take us?”   
“You’re gonna hate me but, we’re going to LA, center of the city.”  
“What?! No! No no no no no!” You burst out in laughing at Dean’s horrified face.  
“I’m kidding dude, relax.” He glares at you and grumbles before pouting and looking out of the window.  
“No, I’m taking you to the Downtown Santa Monica, awesome shopping centre. A lot of food and a lot of other things.” You pull Baby on the road before parking her near the entrance.  
“Boys, I know thesis new for you and all but I want you to enjoy those holidays okay? And if you want to do anything else, tell me beca-“  
“No it’s fine Y/N really, I personally enjoy them, I don’t know about Dean but I love it already.” You smile and the three of you exit the sleek black car. As Sam begins to walk towards the entry, you glance at Dean and he looks tense.   
“Wha-“ Dean glance down at you as you take his left hand in your right one, you squeeze it softly and smile at him.  
“I’m here.” You whisper and he smiles softly, nodding and squeezing back your hand before starting to walk to Sam.

“So, i’d say we eat something and buy some stuff okay?” Both Winchesters nod and you head inside. Sam just had to drag you to the library because he found a lot of interesting things while Dean just follows you without a word. It’s only been an hour and you notice the eldest brother’s behavior; he’s quiet, seems unfocused -or too focused but on what?-, not at ease and seems very tense while Sam just enjoys himself.  
“Sam, you mind if I drag your brother somewhere for a moment?” You whisper to Sam and he nods.  
“Yeah go, see you later. If move from here, I’ll send you a text.” You smile and head back to Dean who’s scrolling on his phone in a corner of the shop. He looks up, surprised as you squeeze his right hand.  
“Come with me?” You smile softly at him and he smiles back before nodding. He tucks his phone in his pocket before following you as you take his hand in yours.  
“Where- what-“  
“Dean… just- follow me okay?”  
“Okay.” He smiles and his breath hitches lightly when you wrap your left arm around his waist and tuck your head against his side. 10 minutes later, you both take a sit on a couple of rocks just under a bridge.  
“And here’s my fav spot, when I was a kid, my dad used to bring me here when we were back from a hunt. We were just sitting here, watching the sea as we dug our feet in the sand and enjoyed eating some hotdogs.” Dean smiles softly and wraps his right arm around your waist before laying his head on your shoulder. After a few minutes, he closes his eyes and sighs.

“Thank you.” You run your fingers across his scalp and kiss his temple.  
“You don’t need to thank me D, I hum, I like taking care of you.” You blush lightly as he looks at you. You paw at his cheek and he leans into it.   
“I- hum, I like... when you- when you do so. Y’know? When ya take care of me.” He clears his throat and blushes. He leans back his head against your shoulder. After a few minutes, Sam calls you and asks you to join him back at the motel so you can all go to the beach to enjoy swimming this time. So here you are, in the motel room, sitting in the bed as you wait for Sam to change in the bathroom.   
“Dude, hurry your ass up!” He groans just as his little brother comes from the bathroom.

“Y’all are good? Can we go now?” Both brothers nod.  
“Just give me 30 seconds and I’ll join you in the car, yeah?” They nod and head outside just as you head to the bathroom and take on the white and blue sundress. You trade your boots for a pair of flip flops and take three towels because you know, living with two men...   
“Okay we can go now.” You smile as you shut the backseat door. As Dean parks the car, you look at them; their eyes light up and they smile wide.  
“C’mon you two.” You get out of Baby grab the towels before taking Sam’s left hand and Dean’s right hand in yours, leading them to the beach. As you drop the towels on the sand, you look up to see them running to the water, you chuckle and shake your head before dropping the dress on the floor just as Dean looks at you.   
“Dude, you’re drooling.” Sam chuckles as his brother glares at him.   
“Sam! Dean!” Their head whirl around to look at you, you’ve got your hands on your hips and only wearing a black bikini. You wave at them and they run back to you.  
“What? What’s up?” 

“I know you are the greatest hunters in the world, badass and all, fearing nothing but since I know you’ve never been to the beach, you are going to lay down on those towels and let me spread sunscreen on you, got it?” Dean grumbles but lays down while Sam chuckles as he lays on his belly. You begin with Sam and straddle his hips before squirting some on his back and spreading it across his back while he eldest Winchester can’t help but feel slightly jealous as he sees his little brother enjoying your massage while you straddle his hips. Once done with his back and front, Sam kisses you right cheek and runs back to the water as you turn to Dean.  
“C’mon, ’s your turn now.” You smile and he lays back on his belly.  
“Why aren’t you doing the same thing you did at Sammy?” He says grumpily causing you to chuckle.

“Aww are you jealous Dean Winchester?” He turns his head to look at you.  
“What?! No! I don’t know what are you talking about.” He clears his throat and tenses when he feels you straddle his hips.  
“Hey, relax.” He sighs as you put sunscreen across his back, leaving goosebumps on the wake of your fingers. When you ease yourself off of his hips, he turns to lay on his back and licks his bottom lip as you sit on his laps. Oh all the things he’s imagining right now at the view he has right now… You smile down at him as you spread the sunscreen across his chest and abs.  
“Dean?”   
“Mmh?”   
“Can you hum, sit up?”  
“’Course sweetheart.” He sits up and wraps his arms around your waist, making you blush as he does so. His lips part as you massage his shoulders.   
“Feels nice.” He breathes out and you bite your bottom lip.  
“Yeah?” He hums.   
“Get a room you two.” Sam laughs as he plops down on his towel while you blush and Dean clears his throat.  
“Alright, you’re huh all set.” You get off of him and he gets up.  
“Wanna join?” He wiggles his eyebrows and you chuckle.  
“Yes mister, let’s go.” You get up and take his hand in yours before dragging him in the water. He smiles as you jump in the water before following you, jumping as well.  
“Son of a bitch it feels good.” You chuckle before splashing him in the face.  
“Oh sweetheart...” You look at him wide eyes before squealing as he scoops you up in his arms and throws you on his shoulder before throwing you in the water. When you resurface, you lift your arms in surrender.

“Okay okay, sorry!” You both chuckle. Dean pushes back some strands of hair that are stuck on your face before caressing your right cheek with his thumb. You close your eyes and sigh, leaning into his palm.   
“Guys!” You both turn around to see Sam running to you, a smirk on his face before jumping in the water. You squeal as you find yourself on his shoulders while he splashes his older brother. The rest of the day consists in this, playing in the water and tanning.  
“Okay boys, I think it’s time we head back to the motel yeah?”  
“Yeah, I’m kind of hungry.” Dean’s stomach growls and Sam chuckles.  
“Yeah, same here. I need to take a shower too.” Later in the day, both brothers are on a bed, watching the tv while you’re taking a shower.  
“Dude, I’ve seen the way you looked at her today. You should tell her how you feel.” Dean sighs, surprising his brother.

“I know I should but… I don’t know- I don’t know how to do it.”   
“You’ll figure it out. I mean, you’ve got Baby, we’re in Santa Monica, there is a beach and you’ll be together. I don’t think it’ll be hard to do something.”   
“Yeah, you’re right, thanks.” A few minutes later, you get out of the bathroom, Dean’s mouth opened slightly as the sight of you. You decided to say hell to the jeans and flannels for one night and pulled on a black dress with the hem above your knees along with your black leather jacket and your boots.  
“C’mon boys, time to eat.” Dean gets up and swallows hard before looking down at you and giving you the keys.  
“Well, thank you sir.” You kiss his cheek and head outside.  
“Dude, you’d better tell her tonight ‘cause I know you’re not gonna handle the rest of the week like this.” Sam chuckles before taking his jacket and heading outside. Dean groans and shuts the door behind him. Once at the diner down the street, Sam sits in a booth and you sit across him while Dean sits next to you while a waitress comes take your order not without eye-fucking Dean as she reaches the table.  
“Hi, have you chosen?” She bites her bottom lip and tries to have Dean’s attention but he seems more annoyed than anything else.

“We’re gonna-“  
“I didn’t ask you, I asked him.” She clicks her tongue and re adjust her breasts.  
“Well, whatever you’re trying to do little lady but I ain’t interested because see, not that I feel the need to explain myself but I am already taken with this gorgeous girl who is sitting next to me so show her a little more respect or I’ll make you fired, understood?” Her face falls and she swallow hard as you stifle a laugh.  
“So, we’re gonna take a couple of bacon cheeseburgers with fries and BBQ sauce, a couple of beers and some nuggets while my brother is gonna take a Caesar salad and a blueberry smoothie and some scrambled eggs.” She quickly heads to the kitchen for your order and you look at him questioningly, he shrugs before discussing with his brother for a little while. After the dinner and a little while later, you head back to your room to change into something for the night when you hear a light knock on the door only to reveal the eldest Winchester.   
“Hey.” He breathes out and you smile.  
“Hey yourself, you okay? Come in.”   
“Yeah I’m okay. Actually, I huh, would you like to come with me in Baby?”  
“I huh, yeah. Yeah, just let me grab my jacket and boots.” Once in Baby, he looks at you briefly before pulling the car on the road and parking her right in front on the beach. Dean gets out of the car and goes to the trunk before taking a plaid out of it and sitting on the hood a you get out of Baby. You join in and sigh as your back rests against the windshield.

“C’mere?” He opens his right arm and you snuggle against his chest. After a few minutes, Dean’s right hand finds its way to your hair and you sigh as he runs his fingers across your scalp.  
“Y/N?” You hum and look up at him.  
“Thank you. For today, for everything.”  
“You don’t need to thank me, this is well deserved Dean, I just pushed you to take this week off.”  
“Well still, without you, we wouldn’t have done this so thank you sweetheart.”   
“Then, you’re welcome.” You smile at him and blush as he looks down at your lips. Without a word, you sit up and straddle his hips before putting your arms around his neck and pushing your lips against his. At first he’s surprised but responds quickly as he kisses you back, cupping the back of your head and pressing you tight against him, kissing you slowly but hungrily. Once you part, he rests his forehead against yours and breathes heavily.

“Wanna do this right. I don’t wanna fuck this up, love you too much for that.” He whispers.  
“You’re already doing very well Winchester, love you too.” You kiss him once more before taking your seat back next to him, the both of you stargazing until you fall asleep against him. He gently gets you back in the car and drives back to the motel where he lays you under the covers and lays next to you.  
“I love you Y/N.” He kisses the top of your head and presses you tight against him before dozing off to sleep.


End file.
